In the purpose above, safety gloves made of most heterogeneous materials are presently very generally used, that are usually made by a soaking method or dipping. Particularly because of todays dangerous deseases (e.g. AIDS), that are easily infectious, it is first and foremost important to achieve simultaneously when using a safety glove both adequate hygienic protection to prevent e.g. virus, bacteria infections or the like and mechanical protection e.g. against unintended cuts and injections. Safety gloves that are being used in this purpose today do not work well enough. That is why it is very common to use two safety gloves one on another, which naturally makes the use of the safety gloves slower and more difficult. The use of two gloves one on another does not, however, improve mechanical strenght of the basic material of the safety glove decisively particularly considering durability against injections or cuts. This is why in the type of safety gloves in question there has been applied e.g. different kinds of chemical indication arrangements, so that a damage of the safety glove could be revealed e.g. by a change in color at a wounded point of the safety glove. However, during an operational situation, in practice, the situation must be considered as a whole so, that when the condition of the patient is critical, the person making an operation is not always able to change the safety glove even if it has broken. This is why a person making e.g. surgical measures continuously may very often be involved to risk his own health for the sake of the patients' interests.
Finnish Patent Application No. 931396, "Menetelma ja lajitelma kehon tai sen osan suojaamiseksi ja/tai sen toiminnan tehostamiseksi", presents a solution, developed in certain ways with respect to present safety gloves, particularly when compared to those mentioned before. In the invention in question, it is first of all essential, that the clothing to be dressed, such as a protective glove or like, is equipped with ducts transmitting energy, such as with light fibers or the like e.g. to lead light to the operating point along fingers.
The safety glove that is included in the solution in question, comprises as an advantageous embodiment an elastic structure part, that is knitted or woven from high-tenacity fibers made of polymer, whereby as the fiber types different kinds of coal and polyethene fibers, aramid fibers, tissues and/or the like are being used, in which case the protective glove stands further e.g. both autoclaving and ethylene claving, that is performed e.g. in connection of a sterilization of the safety glove enabling re-use of the same.
When making the type of clothing or protective glove in question, multi-layered e.g. the inner layer by knitting, as described above from strong artifical fibers and the outer layer e.g. from rubber, plastic material or like, that withstands chemicals and bacteria, a mechanically strong and well protecting clothing in practice is achieved. In the solution in question e.g. the lighting effect is achieved by a second structure part, that is attached removeably or in an integrated manner with the inner layer, that has light fibers or like to lead light.
Thus, the solution in question comprises as an advantageous embodiment for certain purposes a safety glove or the like with a light effect, which is not, however, necessary under all circumstances. Furthermore, the principle of the structure represented in the solution above is disadvantageous in the sense that the knitted layer produced from artificial fibers is, when being placed the way described above, directly against the skin. That is why an adequate sterilization of the same is difficult and expensive to carry out. On the other hand, during the development of the solution in question, a crucial problem that was found at that time was inadequate sensibility of the protective glove that was being developed in that connection. This is why there had to be stated in the Patent Application about the use of the safety glove for e.g. operative surgical operations of neurosurgery, that for this kind of purpose the fingertips must be left open to achieve better sensibility.
In principle, the solution in question is thus a step to the right direction. However, it can not as such, solve well enough a very common and difficult problem, e.g. regarding surgery in practice or other the like purposes, that is to give in every respect simultaneously good enough both mechanical protection and non-mechanical protection for all purposes and under all circumstances.